The Fine Line
by Forgotten Sanity
Summary: The Marauders and co are in their sixth year at Hogwarts. Lily, Kim and Lessien despise the Marauders and plan to get their voices heard, even if it means putting a spell upon the entire school!
1. Chapter 1

**A Pair Of Confrontations**

_Thank you for taking the time to look at my little fanfic. I do not own most of the characters. However, Kim and Lessien are mine. _

Whore. That word stung like a thousand needles piercing her slender form. Kimberly Morrise glared at the boy calling her thus. Sirius Black. She hated him. She loathed him. She was going to MURDER him!

"Who in the name of Merlin are you calling a whore?" came the harsh voice of Lily Evans. Ah, the fiery redhead had gotten there before Kim. If the blonde girl was going to murder Black, then Lily was going to torture him first, just because she could.

"Your little whore friend" Sirius replied. The usual charmer had been replaced by a cruel boy whose mysterious eyes were flashing with indignation.

"Why? Just because I said you're a superficial ignoramus with nothing better to do than break poor girls' hearts?" Kim smirked humourlessly, rolling her glassy blue eyes that seemed more watery than usual… Well, tears do that to a person, you see. She was as much of a fiery girl as her friend, Lily. The two Gryffindor girls were fearless, it seemed. They were angry and ready for an argument.

"Exactly" Sirius responded, a note of a growl in his usually suave voice. He was angry, when usually he would have taken this in his stride. But coming from Kim it hurt and he could not figure out why.

"Something hit home, didn't it?" Lily grinned "She touched a sore spot, didn't she?" The witch slipped an arm around Kim's shoulders and guided her away, but not before looking over her shoulder and Sirius. If looks could kill, then Mr Black would have been six feet under.

"Oi, Evans! Morrise!"

Lily and Kim paused on their way to the comfort of the common room to turn and see James Potter striding towards them. Joy. Bliss.

Oh yes, James Potter.

James 'Arrogant' Potter.

James 'I-think-I'm-better-than-everyone-and-will-you-go-out-with-me,-Evans?' Potter.

"What?" Lily asked, her voice bitter. That was not a good day to be a Marauder. Not by any stretch of the imagination.

"Not very nice" the irrepressible Quidditch addict responded with an arrogant smile as he ruffled his dark hair. This was not the best way to calm Lily's mood. Not at all.

"Nobody said I had to be. Especially not to you." Lily quipped, a look of anger creeping back onto her generally pretty face. "After what your friend has done, I don't know why I should give you even a second of my time"

"Yeah, Sirius told me about that" James shrugged like he didn't care. In all honesty, he didn't care at all. "But so what? Don't tar us both with the same brush" He smirked, attempting to be amusing.

"A-holes of a feather flock together" Kim said, making Lily laugh appreciatively.

"And who asked you, Morrise?" James snapped. Being called an a-hole was not top of his list. Especially since it was making Lily laugh at him. "Sirius was right, you are a whore"

"Wow, that was original" Lily snapped, glaring at him with those intense emerald eyes. She hated him even more at that moment, which was quite an achievement. "Y'know Potter, I have a proposition for you"

"Which is?" James inquired, pretending to be indifferent.

"Shut up or I'll personally change your gender, if you see what I mean" she threatened. From anyone else it would only have been a threat. Not from her. From Lily Evans, this was a promise.

James frowned and walked away, sensing that retreat was the better part of valour. Even so, he could not suppress one simple word escaping his word.

"Bitch"


	2. Chapter 2

When they pushed and pulled her around, Lily wondered if she could hold on. So many people told her that the way she acted was wrong. She had to be strong.

It had hurt, what Potter had said to her. But what could she do about it? Nothing. There was nothing that she could do…. Or was there?

Kim and Lily sat by the fire in the Common Room, contemplating what had just gone on. They needed a plan to get back at the boys… Something big. A prank to go down in Hogwarts history…. But what?

They needed help from a professional.

As if on cue, a sly smile crept onto the lips of each girl.

"Less!" they exclaimed, coming simultaneously to the same conclusion. The girl they spoke of was a year younger than them, but still they were close. Lessien Nightshade was the perfect girl for the job.

"You rang?" came the enchanting voice of a certain young witch. Kim and Lily turned, grinning, to see the lithe form of Less. Her black curls trailed past her shoulders, a random strand settled upon the flawlessly pale skin on her face. Dark blue eyes sparkled as if she was laughing at some unknown joke.

"We need your help" Lily smirked, patting the seat on the sofa next to her, indicating that Lessien should sit beside her.

"Well duh, what else is new?" Eyes shone even more now. Those twin orbs had put many a boy under her spell, which was probably why she could get away with so much. Including pranks.

"But seriously, what's the prob, ladies?"

"Urg, where do I start?" Kim groaned, trailing her fingers though her stubborn blonde locks.

"It's Potter, Black and boys in general" Lily sighed, feeling like she had a weight on her shoulders. An obligation to teach these males a lesson had been settled firmly upon her.

"Tell me a bit more about the problem" Lessien urged, her agile mind whirring. She had a vague idea as of what to do, but she needed more inspiration. This prank was going to make people sit up and pay attention.

"They act like every girl who has a free mind if a bitch or a whore!" Kim snapped finally "It's like we're not supposed to have an opinion.. What makes guys so special? They brag about the more girls they get, but if a girl was to do the same then they'd brand her a whore"

The two Gryffindor girls nodded in silent agreement. They understood, felt the same way about the arrogant ways of the boys in Hogwarts.

"So many people talk about equality and freedom of speech, but it just doesn't happen!" Lessien commented with a knowing smile. It was often said that she was older than her years, that she saw and understood many things… Indeed there was intelligence and pride behind those intense sapphire eyes.

"The only people that get heard these days are singers… Take Suzanne Streets for example" Kim offered up softly "She sings about how wrong fighting is, and people listen. They agree because she makes her voice heard.. How can we make them understand the way that she does?"

Less laughed. The other two turned to look at her, smirking. Lessien Nightshade was laughing. That meant she had a plan.

"Ok, tell us"

"No, wait… I need to research something. Let me get back to you" Less decided as she got to her feet and strode off purposefully. Her robes swished around her legs as she walked.

Emerald eyes met deep blue. Both witches grinned. Those boys were going to pay.


	3. Chapter 3

**My favorite quote from the previous chapter will not be featured at the top of each chapter.**

'**Emerald eyes met deep blue. Both witches grinned. Those boys were going to pay.'**

"The True Voice spell" Less declared, slamming a heavy book down on the table in the Common Room. Kim and Lily jumped, startled by the sudden loud noise but once they regained their composure they had to ask…

"What?"

Rolling her eyes, Lessien elaborated "Well, this is a complicated spell that needs to be put on the entire population of the school" she smirked, finding humor in the look of shock upon her fellow witches' faces.

"And it does what, exactly?" Lily inquired, head tilted slightly to one side in curiosity.

"It makes people show exactly how they feel and what they think in a unique way…" the beautiful witch stated.

Kim was frustrated, she loathed waiting almost as much as she loathed the Marauders. "I'm giving you three seconds to tell us what it does, or else"

"So scared" Less chuckled.

"One" Kim rested her hand upon her wand which lay on the table.

"Moving on" Lily sighed, rolling her eyes. They always did this. Kim was too impatient for her own good.

"Two" Kim picked up her wand and pointed it at Less, who gulped but still did not speak.

"Don't make her do it" the fiery redhead warned, knowing what Kim was likely to do. She did a very good Slug Regurgitation Hex, as most people knew. Snape had once encountered that Hex, and had kept a good four meters between him and Kimberly from that day forward.

"Thr-"

"Alright, alright! Put the wand down and step away from the hexes!" Less exclaimed, much to Kim's enjoyment. She lowered her wand.

"I'm waiting" she grinned expectantly.

"It makes the entire school burst into song when they want to say something and be heard!" the words left the parted pink lips rapidly. Even so, the other two witches caught every word. It was perfect! Not only would it embarrass the Marauders (they had **all** heard Sirius and James singing… Not a pretty sound…) but it would make sure that Lily and Kim had their voices heard! It was perfect!

"So what do we have to do?" Lily asked eagerly, leaning forward intently.

"It will take two days to prepare and then, for a whole week, the school will be a living musical!"


	4. Chapter 4

**I am sorry this took so long, but I went to Wales for a week with a very mad set of people… Anyways, it's Quote Time!**

'**Put the wand down and step away from the hexes'**

The soulful eyes of a certain Gryffindor boy were half closed with concentration as he read from a large book which he had found settled upon a table in the Common Room. Usually he was not one to pry, but this had interested him greatly. He was, after all, a 'Bookworm of the First Order' as Sirius so amusingly called him. Yes, this was none other than Remus J. Lupin.

Just as the quietest Marauder was reaching an interesting chapter containing spells to be cast over a large number of people at once, his peaceful surroundings were invaded by the chatter and noise of his two best friends. Shutting the book, Remus rolled his eyes. Typical!

"Moony!" James exclaimed in a cheery tone, flopping down upon the sofa right next to Remus.

"Remus, where've you been hiding? You missed two arguments involving Evans! You could have defended poor ickle Jamesy!" Sirius said in a mock serious tone.((no pun intended)) But the look of rage upon James' face proved too much and he laughed.

"Cheers Padfoot" James grumbled, obviously not in the best of moods when it came to thinking about his encounter with Lily. It had bothered him. He did not know why, but it had. Sure, he fancied her but… That should not have been enough to make her words sting the way they had done.

"Earth to James, come in James" Remus intoned, wafting one hand infront of the 'charming' Mr Potter's face. He got no response.

Remus and Sirius sighed simultaneously then grinned. They did that a lot, you see, and adored the eerie feeling it gave those that saw it happen.

So there they were, sat in the Common Room, blissfully unaware that three witches were currently out in the grounds of the school plotting revenge.

**(Let's take a look outside….)**

Smirking, Lily trailed her fingertips over the parchment on which the spell and all the preparations had been copied out. Well, she certainly would not be the one to heave that overly-large book around with them!

"This is going to be perfect" Kim giggled as she dug another piece of parchment out of the bag that was settled upon her knees. The three girls were sat under the shade of a large oak tree, each one with an eager look in her eyes.

"I might feel sorry for them y'know" Less found herself chuckling "If not for the fact that they deserve this"

The two other Gryffindor girls nodded, each with a smile upon their face. They were already half way through the necessary preparations, and not one of them desired to wait much longer.

Kim flattened the parchment out upon the ground and tapped it with her wand whilst speaking a quote that she knew and loved, being a fan of Muggle plays "If music be the food of love, play on"

At first nothing happened. Then the parchment began to glow a dull lilac with black lines twisting and turning upon the surface. After a moment, the glow vanished and the lines settled into words. These were the words of an incantation that had to be written then spoken to work. The True Voice Spell did, after all, require some use of the voice.

'For those that wish to speak their mind

The magic in music they must find

Twisting, turning, the notes in the air

Bending the rules to their whim and care

For seven suns and moons there may

Be songs around all night and day

These last lines seal the spell

Complete it, use its power well

For now it is done, it wont be long

Until your surroundings burst into song.'

Only one more thing was needed. And it was going to be Lily that got it. Why? Well, she was Slughorn's favorite pupil, after all. Indeed, it was something only found in a Potion Master's collection; a hair from the head of a Siren!


	5. Chapter 5

**To make up for being away so long, I will add another chapter after this one today! I warn you, this is only a short chapter!**

' "**I might feel sorry for them y'know" Less found herself chuckling "If not for the fact that they deserve this" '**

"Um, Professor?" Lily said nervously as she walked into the Dungeons to find her Potions Professor. She was wondering how best to ask him for what she needed. Direct was perhaps the best approach…

"Yes, Miss Evans?" The man she had been looking for stepped into view. A mop of straw-coloured hair sat atop his head. He was smiling, of course, having a love of those with talent... And Lily Evans had a great deal of that indeed!

"I was wondering if you had something, Professor" she began, placing a charming smile upon her face. She needed all the charm she could summon up to get this from him.

"And what might that be?" he inquired, tilting his head slightly to one side.

"A Siren's hair" she said quickly, knowing that if she had not simply blurted it out then she might not have asked for it at all.

Professor Slughorn thought for a moment, seeming to be debating whether or not to hand over this most important of items that he had locked away in a large set of drawers in the far corner of his Potions room.

Lily watched hopefully, praying to the God that she did not even believe in. She needed Slughorn to give her the hair, otherwise they could not do the spell. And that meant no payback on the Marauders!

"Yes, Miss Evans, I believe I do" he nodded, seeming to have come to the conclusion that Lily had been praying for. He strode purposefully over to the oak drawers and tapped his wand on the top, muttering an inaudible password which made a loud clicking noise. He pocketed his wand before opening one drawer and taking out a long, thin purple box.

"Here you are, Miss Evans" he smirked, handing it to the somewhat smug young witch.

"Thanks Professor" she called over her shoulder as she walked speedily towards the exit to the dungeons.

Before she had left, however, Professor Slughorn spoke a few simple words that made her insides churn.

"I wont tell anyone what you're using it for"

Did he know?


	6. Chapter 6

**Heh, thankies to my reviewers. I almost forgot to mention you.**

"There" Less smirked, on the final day of the preparation. The girls sat in Lily and Kim's dorm room, which was currently empty of it's other two inhabitants. "It's nearly done. All we have to do is speak the words of the incantation then it is done. We'll have gotten out revenge"

With much excitement the words were spoken, the three witches speaking as one, their voices no more than purposeful whispers that were almost lost into the night. When the last word was spoken, they laughed. It was done. Now the fun was about to begin!

**(The next day…)**

Lily awoke to the sound of Kim's snoring, as she did every other morning. As per usual, the fiery redhead picked up her pillow and launched it with some force at the sleeping blonde. This did not have the desired effect, but at least the pillow muffled the loud snores that Lily had endured for many years.

Getting out of bed, Lily quickly dressed in her school robes and trailed down the dormitory steps until she reached the Common Room. She glanced around at the various people. Everything seemed normal, but it was only 7am after all.

"Oi, Evans" came the annoying sound of James 'arrogant' Potter. Lily, instead of being annoyed, turned to him with a secretive smile.

"Yes, Potter?" she replied, knowing what was going to happen very soon. Something that was going to annoy James no end.

"Not off defending Snivelous yet?" he smirked. Usually, Lily would have wanted to crucify him for this comment, but not that day. No.

"Why should I, the arrogant git that bullies him is right here" she smirked, turning her back on him "I'd be careful for the next week Potter, if I were you. Everyone in this school that has an opinion is going to get their voices heard, whether you like it or not"

"You need to be careful who you call arrogant, Evans"

"And why is that?" she responded slyly.

"Because people might see you as a bitch" came the sound of another voice. She turned her gaze to see Sirius trailing down the stairs with a face that showed he was in an argumentative mood

"Who do you think you're calling?" Kim's voice came from the bottom of the dormitory stairs. She looked at Lily and smirked.

"Can you feel that?" Lily asked. Inside she was bursting to sing. The spell had started!

"Yes. Boys, let us introduce you to the True Voice Spell" Kim chuckled as she heard music begin to play from nowhere. With no plan in mind, Lily opened her mouth and began to sing in tune, while the two boys listened in awe.

"So, what am I not supposed to have an opinion?

Should I keep quiet just because I'm a woman?

Call me a bitch cause I speak what's on my mind

Guess it's easier for you to swallow if I sat and smiled"

Lily smirked as she allowed her voice to soar. She had been waiting a long time to get this off her mind. Her voice was clear, strong and powerful.

Then it was Kim's turn. She face Sirius with a sarcastic little smile as she too sang.

"When a female fires back

Suddenly the target don't know how to act

So he does what any little boy would do

Makin' up a few false rumors or two

That for sure is not a man to me, slanderin' names for popularity

It's sad you only get your fame through controversy

But now it's time for me to come and give you more to say"

James and Sirius were lost for words, and yet their faces said everything. They were shocked, in awe and livid at what the girls were singing.

Lily and Kim, of course, were loving it.

"This is for my girls all around the world" Lily and Kim sang together, their voices mixing to become a powerful sound.

"Who have come across a man that don't respect your worth

Thinkin' all women should be seen not heard

So what do we do girls, shout louder

Lettin 'em know we're gonna stand our ground

So lift your hands high and wave 'em proud

Take a deep breath and say it loud

Never can, never will

Can't hold us down"

James opened his mouth to speak but Lily shook her head and sang to silence him.

"So What am I not supposed to say what I'm saying

Are you offended with the message I'm bringin'

Call me whatever 'cause your words don't mean a thing

Guess you ain't even a man enough to handle what I sing"

The two girls laughed as they sang alternate lines.

"If you look back in history it's a common double standard of society" Kim sang in a disgusted tone.

Rolling her eyes once, Lily sang "The guy gets all the glory the more he can score"

"While the girl can do the same and yet you call her a whore" Kim's response came quick and harsh.

Lily frowned and turned to the boys "I don't understand why it's OK,"

"The guy can get away with it the girl gets named" Kim sighed after she had sung her line.

"All my ladies come together and make it change

And start a new beginning for us, everybody sing" They sang this part together.

As was the magic of their spell, most girls in that common room, if not all of them, sang their chorus together. United.

"This is for my girls all around the world

Who have come across a man that don't respect your worth

Thinkin' all women should be seen not heard

So what do we do girls, shout louder

Lettin 'em know we're gonna stand our ground

So lift your hands high and wave 'em proud

Take a deep breath and say it loud

Never can, never will

Can't hold us down!"

The music ended and so did the singing, leaving everyone who did not understand what had just happened in complete shock.

**(This song is Can't Hold Us Down by Christina Aguilera)**


End file.
